1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers, particularly to a paper output structure of a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
A paper becomes weak in a printer after it is printed, especially in an ink-jet printer which can make the paper damp. When the paper is delivered to the paper output structure of the printer, the paper may be crinkled.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.